This invention relates to recording devices and more particularly to a chart bracket for recording devices.
Recording instruments, such as flowmeters, pressure recording instruments, temperature indicators and the like, using circular disk paper charts upon which a pen records variations in value of a variable being monitored have been in common use for many years. The charts used may serve to record variations of the variables during varying periods of time, such as 8-hour periods, 12-hour or 24-hour periods, or 7-day periods or the like. In the past, the charts were manually changed at the required interval of time. More recently, chart changing instruments have been developed to automatically change the circular disk charts at predetermined intervals of time. The recorded charts are stored by the chart changer until collected by an operator.
There is presently a need, particularly in the oil and gas industry, for an automatic chart changer which will change the chart from a volume driven record gauge commonly used on gas meters. Such a chart should be easily scanned with modern scanners and should offer better resolution by allowing the monitored variables to be recorded as a function of fluid volume flow. The increasing use of very high volume turbine meters has prompted dissatisfaction with the old averaging method of applying temperature and pressure factors. A small error in applying a factor in the averaging method results in large volume errors and, therefore, errors in billing.